It All Started With An Mp3
by Rolyn
Summary: These are a bunch of contestshipping Songfic oneshots! My very first series! I'm willing to take song suggestions and I really hope this doeasn't suck so watch as May and Drew get wrapped in a series of Love and music! This was inspired by my Mp3HIATUS
1. Positivity

**Welcome to my first series called It All Started With an MP3. Well this literally started with and Mp3 because while I was listening to my mp3 player I was inspired to write this.**

**May: ****Kinda**** random don't cha think?**

**Drew: ****Kinda**

**Me: Well I do not own any of the songs or ****pokemon****. May will you ****Please**** announce the song?**

**May: Positivity by Ashley Tisdale!**

**Positvity**

_Won't you show me some __baby_

_I __gotta__ get some baby_

_Won't you show me some __baby_

_Show me some positivity_

_Show me some positivity_

_Oh, oh, baby_

"Ugh Drew you are so…so…" May trailed off as she searched her mind for the correct word to describe Drew with. However every insulting name she thought of seemed to not even fit him half way.

:Charming? Amazingly talented? Better than you? Stop me when you hear something you like." Drew said flicking his hair as May's already flushed face turned even redder with anger. Drew never knew when to stop but there was never a limit when it came to getting May pissed off, especially when you had just won a contest against her and you decided to rub it in her face.

_From where I stand_

_I see a world of possibilities_

_So don't be __goin__ negative on me baby_

_Love is hard_

_But that's alright_

_Give it time_

_Its__ worth the ride_

_You know_

_I__ts__ all in the way __yo_

"You never give me a break Drew! And to be honest I'm really fed up with you always being like that towards me!" may complained crossing her arms over her chest. Truthfully she wasn't too upset about how Drew was always so negative to her because that was the way she received attention from him and she loved that attention. She loved him, but pride and fear of rejection made her have to embrace the insults that he tossed her way.

"Cry me a river." He muttered shoving his hands into his pockets. She rolled her eyes at him and her Bueatifly just watched as her trainer engaged in her normal arguments with the green haired teen. His Roselia looked rather annoyed on the other hand finding it all a waste of time.

_I'm __lookin__ at you_

_You're __lookin__ at me_

_What more do you want?_

_Show me some positivity_

_Its__ all that I got_

_Its __leadin__ me on_

_Can't leave it alone_

_Show me some positivity_

_You're __makin__ it harder_

_Then it has to be_

_So won't you please show __me_

_Some positivity_

_Some positivity_

_Wont__ you show me some baby_

_I __gotta__ get some baby_

Despite the fact that May was completely engrossed in the fact that she was madly in love with Drew and the only way she was to obtain his attention was to for a argument to start, she still wondered what it would be like if he was nicer to her…..would she be able to express her feelings openly, or would she be just as scared and afraid as she is now?

"You know what Drew I think you should get a reality check or at least get someone to get you're inflamed ego deflated so that SOME of us, meaning ME did not have to suffer from your completely idiotic ARROGANT ways!" May stated in a matter-of-fact tone. A small smile graced her lips as she returned her Beautifly and watched Drew's face turn into a look of contemplation…he was actually taking what she said into consideration.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Or maybe not….

"Wow May I actually believed you for a second." He said in his normal cocky tone. May fell to her knees in defeat. She never felt so negative in her entire life and all that coming from the first boy she ever loved.

_Wish I could get into your mind_

_To see if I'm inside_

_Cause__ I know you're right here in mine_

_Oh baby, oh, oh, whoa, whoa_

_The glass is half full not empty_

_Why do you __tink__ you __wont__ get none_

_You know __its__ all in the way __yo_

'Its all his fault!' May thought to herself as she sat there on the ground. 'He has to make this all so complicated and all I want to do is tell him the truth!' Before may could get up a blood red rose fell in front of her. She tilted her head in slight confusion; she had already returned beautifly.

"Jeez May you are so easy to destroy verbally and in battle, I guess that's the whole entire reason I love being around you." He said. May's entire world came to a screeching stop at those words and a rushing wave of confusion and excitement over came her.

_I'm __lookin__ at you_

_You're __lookin__ at me_

_What more do you want?_

_Show me some positivity_

_Its__ all that I got_

_Its __leadin__ me on_

_Can't leave it alone_

_Show me some positivity_

_You're __makin__ it harder_

_Then it has to be_

_So won't you please show __me_

_Some positivity_

_Some positivity_

May sprang to her feet clutching the rose for a dear life. A bright smile graced her features as she looked at Drew in the eye taking note of the red tint on his cheeks.

"Do you really mean that Drew?" She asked completely forgetting that half of his statement was an insult.

"Don't get all excited over it, I mean come on…" Drew said trailing off a bit not finding anything else to say due to the fact that he felt nervous. He mentally cursed himself for ever saying anything but truth be told he secretly held the same feelings for May as she does for him…but both of them being the complete and utter idiots who can't recognize when one loves the other can't admit the way they feel.

Don't you just love that kind of stupidity? So sweet yet so annoying.

_Don't bring me down_

_Wit'cha__ baby, no_

_I'm on a high up here_

_And I don't want to let go_

_So I'm __gonna__ tell you one more time_

_Won't you show me some __baby_

_You got me __goin__ crazy_

_Oh __baby give__ it to me_

_(Give it to me)_

_I'm __lookin__ at you_

_You're __lookin__ at me_

_What more do you want?_

_Show me some positivity_

_Its__ all that I got_

_Its __leadin__ me on_

_Can't leave it alone_

_Show me some positivity_

_You're __makin__ it harder_

_Then it has to be_

_So won't you please show __me_

_Some_

May bounces back rather quickly doesn't she? Her grin never faultered as she gazed upon the now completely flustered Drew who was blushing like mad as he searched his mind for something to say but he was way to nervous to bounce back with the correct retort to throw may off; she may be dense but she is not stupid!

"Don't worry Drew, I know what you mean." She said with half lidded eyes as she kept her cool and his was being completely drained.

"You do?" He asked trying not to sound too surprised but coming out completely unsuccessful. May giggled lightly and nodded….she was up to something.

_I'm __lookin__ at you_

_You're __lookin__ at me_

_What more do you want?_

_Show me some positivity_

_Its__ all that I got_

_Its __leadin__ me on_

_Can't leave it alone_

_Show me some positivity_

_You're __makin__ it harder_

_Then it has to be_

_So won't you please show __me_

_Some positivity_

_Some positivity_

"G-Good, as long as we are both on the same page." Drew said as he flicked his hair for the second time. May nodded in agreement with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh yea I totally got it now. It's all so clear to me now." She said taking a step towards him. Drew, being obvious to what was happening just stood there feeling rather proud that he had gotten himself out of that situation but little did he know that May was going to open a whole new one for him.

May grabbed Drew by the shoulders and pulled him towards her only to let their lips connect in a kiss Drew wasn't expecting. May smiled at how unexpected he was but was rather surprised when she felt him return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms snaked there way around his neck. And all this was happening for poor Roselia to witness!

_I __gotta__ get some baby_

_Won't you show me some __baby_

_I'm not a model baby_

_Oh __baby give__ it to me_

_You got me __goin__ crazy_

_Crazy, crazy_

_Oh __baby give__ it to me_

_Won't you show me some __baby_

_I __gotta__ get some baby_

_You got me __goin__ crazy_

They finally pulled away from one another, both blushing like mad and staring into each others eyes.

"See I told you I got what you meant, you meant you loved me." May said simply while they still held each other.

"Yea, lets go with that." Drew said with a smirk before he kissed her again.

The moral of the story: Two negatives (May and Drew) make a positive ( Make out session!)

_Positivity_

**So you like? If so please leave a review at the tone...BEEP!**


	2. Make You Mine

**Long overdue update! Song of the day will now be the theme!**

**May: Yay a new chapter every day!**

**Drew: ****It's**** like eating a bowl of snot.**

**May and Me: EWWWWWWW!!!!!!**

**Drew: I'm a boy, sue me.**

**Me: Okay I'll see you in court!**

**May: Rolyn does not own the song Make you Mine by Vanessa Hudgens!**

**Drew: Or ****Pokémon****, she doesn't own that either.**

**Make You Mine**

_All I want to do is get close to you_

_All I want to do is get close to you_

May stared at the pure blood red rose that was held gently in her delicate gloved fingers. The rose wasn't recent; it was about four days old and four days felt like four years to May. She just wanted to see him more often, and she made that blatantly obvious with her enthusiasm and excitement about heading to another contest. What could she say; she was madly in love with the guy. She had fallen deep and hard and there was no way she wasn't coming back without a struggle. He had implanted himself in her very being, making her long for him….love him….make him hers…..

_I'll be the one, to tell everyone I'm gone_

_I've fallen in_

_To a place where I can begin to understand_

_I'm just glad you're here to hold my hand_

Sure he wasn't there as much as she wanted him to be and the more she hanged around with Ash, Brock and max, the more she missed him. They always encouraged her gently pushing her inch by inch along the road but she sent her down the entire path in one swift movement. He completed her, made her whole….too bad he didn't have the slightest clue. However he is a smart boy…maybe he figured out already.

May's cheeks burnt up and the tint of red formed on her cheeks in a blush. What if he did know how entranced his voice made her whenever he said the simple greeting as Hey? She shook her head crazily forcing herself to believe that Drew would never know, or except the feelings she held for him.

_All I want to do is stand close to you_

_Be by your side_

_All I want to do is make the world revolve_

_Around you and I_

_What I would give up_

_What I'd go through_

_To get it right_

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

Maybe she did have a chance. May was cute, had a wonderful personality and they shared an interest in coordinating….maybe she was kidding herself. May was clumsy, stuttered when it came to comebacks and ninety percent of the time he would beat her in the art of coordinating. He was the worst boy to fall for. In comparison she was an ant and he was a giant ready to kill her.

"Ugh! This is so hard!" She groaned stamping her foot like a child. She wanted to make him hers….or maybe that sounded too possessive, she shouldn't be clingy or he would just walk away thinking of her as another leachy fan-girl. Maybe she should do the 'I'm not interested card'…but how are we sure he's interested.

"Maybe I should dye my hair ebony…" She muttered tapping her shin as she contemplated on what she would look like with the dark locks….once she thought it through she classified the idea as too drastic.

"I could….give him something." She thought a loud. The only flaw in that plan was that she really didn't know what he could possibly like. Drew was never open about anything and the only two fascinations May has noticed that he had been in coordinating and roses.

Roses….

_My secrets out_

_It's__ been hidden in my heart_

_That's over now_

_I want everyone to know I found it all_

_You're the everything I never had_

_And baby I got it bad_

Maybe she could make one of those huge announcements like the girls in the movies who wanted everyone to know how much they felt for the guy they were interested in….now that's plain out embarrassing. She might get rejected in public.

The thought of rejection sent a pang of hurt throughout her entire body. She could not even picture the rejection because just the thought would make her stumble into sudden depression even though she didn't even confess yet. Maybe the feelings would fade or she would be able to fall for someone else….nah.

_All I want to do is stand close to you_

_Be by your side_

_All I want to do is make the world revolve_

_Around you and I_

_What I would give up_

_What I'd go through_

_To get it right_

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

"How can I make Drew mine!?" May thought aloud tapping her foot impatiently.

"Here's a thought, find him, tell him you love him, and there you have it, instant boyfriend." May looked around crazily. Was it her imagination or was that tree giving her love advice?

"Am I going insane?" She asked staring at the tree as if it would answer.

"No…" a boy around two years older than her said coming out from behind the tree. Hands shoved in his pockets and green eyes as sharp and piercing as ever.

"DREW!" May shrieked jumping back a bit. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Stalking you." He replied coolly flicking his hair.

"Excuse me?" She asked getting caught off guard by the remark. Drew laughed lightly before he took a step towards the brunette.

"I forgot, I needed to give you something along with that rose." May's eyes lit up with anticipation. He had another gift for her. Her bubbly and excited nature kicked in and she grinned broadly.

"What is it!?" She asked completely forgetting the fact that Drew had overheard her one person conversation.

Drew tilted her head up a bit before lowering his own head to plant a small gentle kiss on May's lips. Her sapphire eyes widened with shock and before she could really comprehend what had just happened he had pulled away and turned to leave.

"Congratulations, I am officially yours."

_Make you mine…._

**Review and tell me what ya think.**


	3. Shoebox

**Song ****of**** the Day time!**

**May: Yay, what song is it today?**

**Me: Drew, would you tell us please?**

**Drew: Nah.**

**Me and May: PWEEZ!!!!!!??????**

**Drew: Shoebox by Brie Larsons.**

**May: Rolyn has no ownership of the song or pokemon.**

**Shoebox**

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

May rummaged through the back of her closet desperately trying to find the medium sized rectangular box. She knew she threw it in here somewhere, but the brunette was never an organized person. It was an important thing, that box, and she wanted it now. It was her only memories of her past as a coordinator. She had stopped when she had won her third grand festival at the age of fifteen and now she is sixteen.

_Right now is all we need_

_Cuz this feels pretty good_

_And I would stop the world_

_Just to give us more time_

"Aha!" May said as she raised the box above her head. It was red yellow and blue, the same colors as her old sneakers that she wore throughout her travels. She sat on the carpeted floor of her room and lifted the lid off the box to see her last ribbon case she ever used on the top of many other memories.

She moved things aside and looked through the old items as she had flashback over flashback of her days when she traveled but she had only one specific memory in mind when she went into the box.

_I kept your photograph and sometimes I take a look_

_Do you think I should_

_Did you have to leave_

_And the other girl_

_Does she know about me?_

May smiled when she finally came to the memory she wanted to find. It was a simple picture, about four years old. It was the only actual picture she had of him. He was smirking of course with his arms crossed and a red rose in one hand, his Roselia by his side and his emerald eyes more dazzling then the gem itself.

"I wonder how he's doing with her." May asked herself with a bitter sweet smile. Unlike her, Drew continued his career in coordinating taking upon a new rival who he started traveling with last time May checked. She had seen this girl before and she was a rather good coordinator and she was pretty. May was just glad that Drew found another rival…..but she couldn't help but wonder if Drew ever mentioned her at all.

_Hey you_

_I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_Hey you_

_I can be everything you want_

_And it__'__s true_

_You must have been something special to me_

_Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

Leaving Drew behind was probably the hardest thing she ever did, but he really didn't seem to care. He seems fine without her having won two more grand festivals than her. May had no other choice but to come home to run the gym though. Her father had to go on extended travels and she was the only family member capable for the job.

What upsets May the most is that Drew never put into consideration how much she really cared for him. It was like he didn't care at all. Sometimes she regrets leaving coordinating as if both her and Drew were going in the wrong direction; away from each other.

_Tonight was you and me_

_And it feels pretty good_

_Just like we stopped the world _

_For a minute in time_

_And then you made me laugh_

_About all the things we did_

_Do __you think we__ should _

_Did you have to leave_

_And the other girl_

_Does she know about me?_

May went into the box again coming to a small pressing book. She opened the book and on every page was a pressed rose, preserved from two years ago. The last rose was still the reddest, the biggest as well. That was the last rose he ever gave her, wishing her luck in her new career as a gym leader.

Every rose had a story to go along with it. Stories going back to when her and Drew would participate in contests together or get dragged into adventures together or when they just wanted to be together period. Each rose represented the time she had with him and there were over 200 roses.

_Hey you_

_I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_Hey you_

_I can be everything you want_

_And it's true_

_You must have been something special to me_

_Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

"Ugh, I miss him so much." May mumbled pressing the book of pressed roses to her chest. She shook her head as she sighed a helpless sigh. There was no way Drew would care now. It's been over a year. May felt pathetic for keeping the picture and roses for so long.

"May, you have a challenger." Max said peeping into her room. May jumped when she heard her name and quickly packed up her memories into her shoebox and pushed it aside. She tied her red bandana around her head and picked up three pokeballs, one containing her Espeon, another containing her Blaziken and the last on holding her Blastoise.

_I hear you talk but your mouth is closed_

_You say the words and let me know_

_I can't speak I'm petrified_

_Wanna tell you how I feel inside_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

Mat slid down the railing of her home and ran straight through the kitchen to the back door. This would be her fifth challenger this week and hopefully her third win. Trainers have been getting harder to beat but her father had faith in her to give the best battle she could.

May entered the gym with a bright determined smile on her face. She was ready for what this person had to offer.

"Now entering, gym leader, May Maple!" The ref said pointing to the box on the battle field where she now stood. "And the challenger, Andrew!"

May looked at her challenger and felt a wave of familiarity wash over her. Andrew was at least a year older than her and had spiked green hair. His eyes were a dazzling green as well. His attire was a simple black button up shirt with a green t-shirt underneath and faded dark jeans. May blinked a few times thinking she was crazy.

"No that can't be him…" She muttered to herself as she took out a pokeball. "Come on out and take the stage Espeon!" May called tossing her pokeball into the air.

_Hey you_

_I think you're going in the wrong direction_

_Hey you_

_I can be everything you want_

_And it's true_

_You must have been something special to me_

_Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

"Still going strong with that little catch phrase of yours?" Andrew asked in a taunting voice tossing his own pokeball. May looked at him confused and insulted. "And I see Eevee evolved."

Out came a Roserade with a mellow look on her face. The look on its face seemed familiar to May.

"Roselia?" May asked looking at the rose pokemon.

"Roserade."

"Yea, she evolved too." Andrew inserted.

"Wait…..Drew?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

_I think you're goin in the wrong direction_

_I could be everything you want_

_And __it's__ true_

_You must have been something special to me_

_Cuz after all this time_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

"Oh my gosh! Drew!" May shrieked running to him and tackling him into a hug. It caught him off guard so he fell over with May on top of him.

"I think you broke something." He muttered.

"Sorry, why are you here? How are you? What's new? Where is she?" May asked.

"Where's who?"

"That girl, the one you've been traveling with. She has dark green hair, teal eyes." May described referring to the girl that she believed replaced her.

"Oh, you mean Jen, she went home." Drew explained.

"But why? I thought you too were…."May trailed off blushing. She could feel her heart drop as she thought about her own words.

"Jen? Are you serious? She's my cousin."

"Wha?"

"She's my cousin….don't tell me you were jealous." Drew said smirking. May laughed nervously and avoided eye contact. "You were jealous, cause you missed me."

"No…" She muttered pouting.

"Yes, you missed me and just for the record, I missed you too." He said kissing her on the forehead. May smiled happily while blushing scarlet.

"Drew, I have one thing to say."

"What?"

"You look nothing like the picture."

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

**I don't think they'll ever get into the gym battle.**

**Drew: Why should we?**

**May: Yea!**

**Me: You have turned against me!? How could you May! Girls rule boys Drool.**

**May: I'm sorry! Sorry Drew but Girls rule.**

**Me: Yes!**

**Drew: Pweez review.**


	4. Let It Rain

**Wow I'm really ****slacking;**** I hope you don't hate me.**

**May: I don't.**

**Drew: I don't hurt you ****per say****…**

**Me: You are so assuring Drew.**

**Drew: I try.**

**Me: I don't not own pokemon or Let It Rain by JoJo.**

**Let It Rain**

_Let It Rain_

_Let It Rain_

May stood in the cold on the beach as the wind whipped past her, sending her chestnut hair in all directions. She really didn't care. She had other things on her mind, like the fact that she had just lost her third grand festival, getting no closer to victory then the last. Coming to the last battle she came up short against her opponent and just didn't have enough to pull it through.

She may have lost due to overconfidence; she had just beaten Solidad right before, and finding that as an amazing accomplishment due to the fact that Solidad didn't lose often made her get ahead of herself…or maybe she didn't train hard enough…or maybe she was distracted.

"Wartortle I choose you!" She called out tossing a pokeball into the air. Her medium sized water pokemon smiled at her upon entry, but the smile was bittersweet.

_From the first day I met ya, I noticed ya style_

_Got that B Boy swagga_

_Not one of the crowd_

_And ya talked like you knew me_

_Kept comin around_

_And I fell for ya_

_Yea_

"Aw Wartortle you did great today!" May praised. She ignored the voice in the back of her head that was yelling at her. Scolding her for letting her feelings get in the way of her dreams. It wasn't exactly her fault though; you can't hold back when you finally fall for someone. Especially when that someone pushes you, makes the best out of you and stays out of the trends, following their own path. That is the ideal partner and soul mate. Someone who completes you.

"We'll work on that water pulse that you learned today and we'll definitely come out on top next time! That Roserade won't know what hit her." May said as her enthusiasm faded away. What was the probability that this would happen again; that on simple glance from those piercing pools of liquid emerald would make her shake and scatter her thoughts, breaking down her confidence?

_Then as time kept goin_

_I noticed some things_

_That our love kept growin_

_Wanted to run away_

_Cause the situations in the past_

_Love never really lasts_

_Memories just had a hold on me_

"Where the heck did she go…?" Drew Muttered as he scanned the crowd of the grand festival after party. She always was there, she made that apparent by the many attempts she had to get him to go and enjoy himself, but surprisingly the brunette was nowhere to be found. A small flash of light could be seen in the windows followed by a soft rumble that rolled over the area. "If she is outside when it's about to rain I'll steal her bandana." He muttered as he grabbed an umbrella out of nowhere and exited the after party.

Why couldn't she just make this easier for him? She didn't make the battle any easy for him. She nearly had him entranced at one point. Wartortle posed as a threat to him, but he literally didn't care. He was focused on the fact that he had planned on telling her something….something that he had hidden with insults and simple roses "for her Beautifly". He just couldn't focus at all and that nearly cost him.

_But I had to let go of the pain and let love rain down on me_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes showed me things I could never see_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause we could fight and we make up_

_Wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm stayin with you only_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause I need you to show me how a love should really be_

_(Let it rain)_

"Wartortle use water pulse!" May instructed ignoring the drop of water she felt impact on her head. The turtle pokemon brought its head back with its mouth open as an orb of water energy began to form and spread. May smiled in encouragement and the turtle released it only sending out a small wave compared to the tsunami it had released during the festival. May was surprised Roserade had lasted.

"Ugh, maybe it was just dumb luck….or maybe I'm just a horrible trainer." She moped falling to her knees as that on drop of water turned into a small drizzle. She still continued to ignore it and Wartortle patted her arm in sympathy even when it knew that she wasn't a horrible trainer. He knew what she was goin through and it wasn't a slump…it was love sickness. May needed to let herself go with her feelings, not keep them hidden in her mind and dreams.

_I used to wonder where I'm going_

_And where I wanted to be_

_Sit alone all shook up_

_Waiting for my destiny_

_Hearing songs on the radio_

_Wishing that could happen to me_

_(Oh whoa)_

May knew what was expected of her as a coordinator and after her first few contests she vowed to never let anyone get into her head and in the way of her dream, but somehow he made himself a loophole to the vow and he slinked his way in.

"I am such a sucker." May muttered as she snatched off her bandana letting the drizzle hit her bare head. "I'm really an a-class sucker to fall for a guy like him. Do you know what I'm gearing myself for?" Wartortle shook its head. "Disappointment! I'm completely lost in a sea of emotion and longing and there is a ninety nine point nine percent chance that my feelings will ever get out!" She exclaimed as the rain began to pick up turning into a sheet of slanted water.

_Then when you came in the picture_

_Then I knew quickly_

_That we could build something so strong_

_Expect the best for the future_

_Forget about what used to be_

_I need you here all life long_

May pouted in self pity, letting the harsh rain pound on her head but soon it just stopped, from over her head at least. She looked side to side absent mindedly then finally looked up to see Drew holding a green umbrella over her head.

"Are you done talking to yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She flushed scarlet and turned her head away. Drew sighed and took off his purple short sleeved shirt to wrap around her shoulders.

"Thanks. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory?" She asked refusing to give him eye contact. He shrugged as he sat next to her holding the umbrella over the both of them.

"I'm not the partying type, but I would expect you to be there inhaling the snack table." He chuckled. She gawked at his words and punched him in the arm before turning away from him.

"If you came here to insult me then you have wasted efforts cuz I'm not gonna take any crap from you!" May exclaimed getting up to leave. Drew grabbed her wrist and jerked her back down and she fell back to the ground with a yelp.

"No, I have something else to tell you…" He muttered as a small blushed formed on his cheeks and he kept his gaze anywhere but her eyes. May stared at him confused. He looked flustered?

_But I had to let go of the pain and let love rain down on me_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes showed me things I could never see_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause we could fight and we make up_

_Wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm stayin with you only_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause I need you to show me how a love should really be_

_(Let it rain)_

"Well?" May pressured getting anxious over what he was going to say. "What do you need to tell me?" She asked tilting her head.

Her heart felt light and jumped from the bottom of her stomach to her throat. The blood rushed to her face as she waited in anticipation of his words. However she knew she was getting her hopes up for nothing, I mean we were talking about Drew. Arrogant, show offy, cocky heart throb Drew. He had a large selection of girls, what would make him settle for May.

'Okay now I'm just being self pitiful…' May thought as she stared at the now wet sand.

"Actually May I've never actually said something like this before so I really don't know how to say it…." He admitted laughing lightly.

"Then why don't you use actions instead of words?" She whispered putting her hand over his. She felt her heart jump again at the contact.

_Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch_

_All day and all night is never too much_

_Afraid of my feelings and fallin too deep_

_But everybody's__ had this happen one time or another_

_Where you need someone to set your heart free_

"That has to be the smartest idea you have ever come up with." Drew mumbled smirking. She glared at him, but was distracted when he gripped her hand in her and pulled him closer to her. She felt his warm breath near her mouth and her heart was pounding until it actually came to a stop for a moment as their lips met in a gentle kiss. May literally lost herself and closed her eyes. Drew put one hand behind her head to pull her closer and she didn't resist.

But bliss comes to an end when you're on the verge of dying from loss of oxygen.

_But I had to let go of the pain and let love rain down on me_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes showed me things I could never see_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause we could fight and we make up_

_Wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm stayin with you only_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause I need you to show me how a love should really be_

_(Let it rain)_

"Whoa…." May said dreamily. Drew smirked.

"Do you understand where I'm getting at?" He asked. She nodded in a dazed way, but snapped back to reality when Wartortle came back to her memory. She looked around for the turtle to find it fainted in the sand.

"Wow." She muttered returning it to its pokeball. "Uh Drew, I'm not sure if I still fully understand…"

Drew rolled his eyes before pulling her in for another kiss as the continued to pout down.

_But I had to let go of the pain and let love rain down on me_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes showed me things I could never see_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause we could fight and we make up_

_Wanna see you when I wake up_

_I'm stayin with you only_

_(Let it rain)_

_Cause I need you to show me how a love should really be_

_(Let it rain)_

May enjoyed every moment of it all and she didn't see the rain as water but as Drew's love raining down over her. She was glad she had gotten wet.

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

**Oh my gosh I love this song so much!**

**May: It sounds so sweet.**

**Drew: Meh…**

**Me: Happy Valentines Day!**

**May: Review Pweez!**


	5. Homeboy

**SNOW DAY!!!!!! WOOT!**

**May: Snow ball fights!**

**Me: Snow Angels!**

**May: Snow forts!**

**Me: Snow Boarding!**

**Drew: They'll be at this for a while so Rolyn does not own pokemon or the song Homeboy by JoJo.**

**Homeboy**

A little five year old brunette skipped backwards as she grinned at her best friend. He was always there for her and they always played together so you would never refer to her as just May, but they were always thought to be May and Drew all the time.

The two kindergarteners were walking up the street to their homes which were right next to each other which was another reason they were so close.

"Did you have fun today Drew?" May asked as she continued to skip backwards. That was making Drew nervous because he was well aware of how much of a klutz May could be. Before Drew could even respond to her question May fell back right into a ten year old who was coming down the street.

"Hey watch it doggy ears." He snapped referring to her hair which was kept in an interesting fashion that seemed to defy the laws of gravity.

"Leave her alone." Drew snapped back helping May to her feet. The ten year old boy glared at the two of them.

"Are you looking for a battle brat?"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair. It had been a habit he took up when he first met May when she moved in next door when they were three. "Maybe, it depends if you're willing to get beaten."

May giggled at her friends comment and gazed at him with admiration and respect. He was always save her by battle or even getting into the occasional fist fight and May would contribute a slap or two. That was just the way the pair was.

_My Homie since knee high_

_We came up on the south side_

_Where you had to beat the street lights home_

_We got into some street fights_

_And the next day we be right back at it, oh_

"C'mon May!" Drew called from at the gate of the school. The pair had made it through elementary school and were now on their way to graduate from middle school.

Nothing has changed between their friendship and it was as strong as ever. However both of them had changed physically. May had grown taller and leaner and she had hit puberty at the right time. The same went for Drew but he was at least five inches taller than her which surprised May because she was the taller one for the first three years of their friendship.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" May said as she adjusted her red bandana and grinned up at her friend. He smiled softly at her before he started walking. She may have been older but she hadn't changed personality wise.

The two of them walked home together every day making May the envy of a majority of the girls at school but Drew made her promise to never let them get to her. The two came up to their houses and May turned to say goodbye but was caught a bit off guard when Drew gave her a kiss on the cheek before smirking.

"Tomorrow morning, seven thirty, don't be late." He instructed before entering his home. May stayed frozen where she stood as a blush came across her cheeks. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think clearly.

_And we were like crew_

_Straight through junior high school_

_Then you messed it all up_

_Started pushing up_

_Kissed me on the cheek_

_And I fell in love_

May and Drew entered high school finally and it didn't take long for the green haired teen to conquer the school with his skills in pokemon battles and his charming good looks. May still remained his best friend through it all and they still continued to walk home together but Drew always did something to get closer and closer to her and each time May's heart would race.

May couldn't seem to get Drew off her mind and she struggled to not make a fool of herself whenever he was around. They were still able to talk and they still remained as connected as they ever were but May kept getting this feeling inside of her that she couldn't recognize.

When May made a new friend in high school, Dawn, she explained everything to her and Dawn only had one answer for May's symptoms: love.

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things, he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed _

_I can see his still down_

_I can't forget him (No, no, no)_

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now (now)_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catching feelings now_

_I should tell him (yea)_

"How can I be in love with him!?" May exclaimed as she paced back and forth in her room. Dawn watched her and shrugged not finding an accurate answer to the question.

"You just are! I read in a book once that there is a 90 chance that close friendships blossom into romantic relationships and last longer." Dawn stated in a matter-of-fact tone. May stared at her in shock before falling over.

"This is bad! I mean Drew has been acting a bit different ever since eighth grade but I didn't actually believe that he…liked me like that." May muttered the last part blushing a bright shade of red. Dawn patted her shoulder in sympathy.

"If you know how you feel and you think he feels the same way why don't you go for it?" Dawn asked. May sighed and got up off the floor of her room before going to her window. She looked out at the house next door and could see Drew's shadow through his curtain.

"Maybe I should…" May muttered.

_Oooh when the boy next door (Next door)_

_Don't wanna be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something I never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_Oooh I've known him all my life (My life)_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about this feels so right (That's why)_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

"No! I swear I saw Misty with Ash." May whispered sharply into her cell phone while a small smile graced her features. Drew's laughter could be heard on the other line. May laughed lightly as well.

_"What about Dawn and Paul?"_ He asked. May tapped her chin trying to remember what Dawn had mentioned to her about her relationship with Paul.

"She likes him, but you're friends with him, you know how cold he can be." May said as she pulled a cover over head so that she was hidden. It was at least two in the morning and if anyone caught her she would be in trouble. In spite of all that Drew and may found it as a nightly routine to call each other at nine and keep talking until they got caught or the fell asleep.

_"True….so what do you think about….me and you."_

May felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She felt nervous even though they weren't talking in person.

"I-I…." May looked to her door to see a shadow from underneath. Her mother was probably on her nightly patrol. "Mom's here gotta go!" May said quickly before shutting her phone without a simple goodbye.

_Every night when we get home_

_Under the covers talking on the phone_

_Here comes my mother_

_It's__ way too late_

_Might get in trouble_

_My heart can't wait (So much to take)_

May sighed as she stared at her work. She had been writing in her journal for the last hour or so and she had drifted from the topic of school to Drew in no time flat. She didn't count how many pages the journal entry was but she knew it was longer than she had expected.

It was official that May was head over heels and it would take a lot for her to ever change her mind because she had her sights set on Drew, her best friend since pre-school.

"I have to tell him…." May muttered.

_Writing till my hand cramps up_

_Four pages saying I'm in love (More than a crush)_

_Can't get you off my mind (Come pick me up baby)_

_I'm sure I'll be fine once I look into your eyes_

_Shorty's a little taller now_

_Into big things, he's a baller now_

_His heart never changed _

_I can see his still down_

_I can't forget him (No, no, no)_

_More than his voice is changing now_

_All that I see is rearranging now (now)_

_It just ain't the same_

_Catching feelings now_

_I should tell him (yea)_

"May can you go any slower!" Drew whined crossing his arms. May shoved her books into her locker as quick as she could only to have them fall back out again and all her stuff spilled on the floor. May let out an annoyed groan before she bent down to pick it.

Drew rolled his eyes before he went over to help.

"You are so klutzy, you know that?" He laughed lightly. She glared at him before she went to go reach for her poke-block text book. Little did she know that Drew was reaching for it too and her hand ended up on top of his. They glanced at each other before May snatched her hand away and blushed crimson.

"Uh…we should go now." Drew mumbled before sticking the stuff he had gathered in her locker and going ahead of her. May nodded before she quickly put the stuff away and ran after him.

_Oooh when the boy next door (Next door)_

_Don't wanna be my homeboy no more_

_Saw something I never saw before_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

_Oooh I've known him all my life (My life)_

_Now I see him in a whole new light_

_Something about this feels so right (That's why)_

_I think he wants to be my baby, baby_

They walked down their street together like they had so many times before, but an awkward silence hung over the two. May kept her gaze on the ground and walked a bit slower than Drew ending up behind him. She was unaware as to when they came to their houses and ended up bumping into her back.

"Ah sorry!" may said quickly grinning like she always had for the past twelve years. Drew smirked at her.

"It's okay, so….seven thirty, like always?" He asked. May nodded in agreement. They didn't go to their houses after that they just stood there.

"Uh I need to tell you something." They both said at the same time. "You do?" they did it again. "Okay let's stop." The just don't know when to quit.

"Okay than you first." Drew said ending the unified speech. May blushed and laughed nervously.

"Well you see….I sorta….well I mean….and I l-l…"

May was cut off by Drew's lips which caught her off guard. Her eyes widened in shock but then she relaxed and finally returned the kiss enjoying every minute of it and pouring all her love into it.

"Sorry…I just needed to do that. What were you saying?" Drew said in a tone just above a whisper. May smiled.

"I don't think it needs to be said…" She responded pulling him back in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms were around her waist.

"Bout time…" Caroline, May's mother muttered as she closed the window curtain with a smile on her face.

_Chocolate covered candy kisses_

_They keep me reminiscing_

_All I want is what you're giving_

_Nothing like your affection_

_So in love and you're the reason_

_There's no more lonely season_

_Lately boy, you drive me crazy_

_Think I'm gonna be your baby_

**Aw! So cute!**

**May: I have to agree.**

**Drew: It wasn't that bad.**

**Me: Stop playing mind games.**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	6. Only You

**Sorry for the delayed update Im mad busy.**

**Drew: You updated other stories…**

**Me: Cuz I only had a select amount of time!**

**May: Yea Drew. Rolyn is a very busy Person!**

**Me: Yea, I have writing lessons, then I have church, then I have singing practice, then I have homework and writers workshop.**

**Drew: Point?**

**Me: I don't own pokemon or the song, Only You.**

**Only You**

May wandered along the path aimlessly and utterly lost. She had made it to Johto no problem and she even met a friend…or someone she thought was her friend. It was a guy, going by the name of Mike…he was a coordinator as well so the two of them had a lot in common…but when they both entered a contest Mike had done the worst by locking May in a closet and telling her it was nothing personal but he wanted to win. May eventually got out…after Mike had accepted his ribbon. Sitting in that closet with a piece of clothe muffling her calls for help made her wish that _he_ was there. He always came to her rescue.

_Only you can be the one_

_Even though I know you're gone_

_Only you can fix my heart_

_That's broken_

_I won't pretend_

Of course May told Mike off, she even referred to him as her second Harley but even if she had yelled at him enough to turn her face red, and battle him to the point where he wished he didn't make her an enemy….she still felt half full…like something was missing from it all. She missed having someone who she could talk to…be rivals with…smile and laugh with; everything _he_ did with her.

_Only you can understand_

_Everything I really am_

_The only one to find my smile_

_Was you_

_And I…_

_See your face there when I close my eyes_

_And I…_

_Cant erase the way I feel inside_

_I still remember all we shared_

_How much I wish you knew_

_That I…miss you_

_I miss you_

Now here she is, completely alone and hopelessly lost on a route she doesn't even know the number of. Maybe Johto wasn't as good as she thought it would be, especially alone. Sometimes she wished that she had gone with Ash to Sinnoh, but she had come here for a reason; a very important reason at that. Now all her loneliness and fresh betrayed feeling was the only company she had…other than her pokemon who were resting in their pokeballs. May felt her heart fall and get heavy under it all.

_Only you can say the words_

_So my heart won't have to hurt_

_Only you can stop the tears _

_From falling_

_I'm calling_

A drop of water fell from the gray clouds rolling in hitting May on the cheek and rolling down her chin. Soon enough other droplets followed and it turned into a full out rain. May stopped in the very spot she stood as she felt a ball forming in her throat. She tried to swallow it back but it came out as a sob. She caved and just cried right there, letting the rain wash over her. You could not tell what was rain and what was tears.

_Only you can make it right_

_I wish that you were by my side_

_The only one to make me laugh_

_Was you_

_And I…_

_See your face there when I close my eyes_

_And I…_

_Cant erase the way I feel inside_

_I still remember all we shared_

_How much I wish you knew_

_That I…miss you_

_I miss you_

May felt completely helpless now and just wanted to go home. She looked pathetic standing in the middle of a road, unimaginably lost, and crying her eyes out.

"Stop crying and suck it up."

May lifted her head, wiping her reddish eyes to come face to face with Drew who was holding an umbrella and staring at her blankly.

"You're so unbelieveably dumb May." He muttered taking off his own jacket and draping it over her shoulders. May didn't say anything, all she did was wrap her arms around him in an embrace as her tears of sarrow turned to tears of joy. Drew blushed lightly before pushing her back gently.

"Good to see you too." He mumbled getting over his little blush. He reached for May's hand and intertwined fingers with her before walking with her. May still said nothing, she just smiled as they walked hand in hand.

_I still remember all we shared_

_How much I wish you knew_

_That I…miss you (Miss you)_

_I miss you (You know its true)_

_Its true_

_I miss you_

**I just love that song**

**May: Its so cute!**

**Drew: What you think is cute, I think is stupid**

**Me: No good jerk!**

**May: Pweez review!**


End file.
